Core Narrative 5
Title Gestalt Logline A girl joins the battle in fighting aliens while overcoming her mental disorder. Genre: Sci-Fi/adventure Medium: Web comic Why it works?' ' Web comics are an easy way to get content, weekly updates will make fans engage while waiting for an update, also comic creates the ability to tell a story slowly and clearly Protagonist: Ada Holt A 19-year-old girl who wants to join the Reverent and fight on the front lines. Ada wishes to Overcome the mental illness psychotic disorder and deal with her disorder in a stressful dangerous time. Antagonist: Aron A scavenger who feels that since no one wants to do wants he wants everyone deserve to be punished and it’s their own fault. Aron was never diagnosed with a mental illness but dose show signs of being a sociopath. Supporting cast''' ' '''Marsa': A girl from a faraway enmity camp so she says but is really an alien in disguise as a human. Vincent: Commander of the reverent in D.E Emil: Adas friend and lieutenant in the Reverent in D.E Story summery Ada wants nothing but to be in the front lines in the battle of the aliens she struggles with her delusions and her erratic behavior but that doesn’t stop her. During her 1st mission to destroy the havoc dome her group came across a stranger that calming to be from a far-off camp. The group was successful in destroying the Havoc Dome. The girl named Marsa is welcomed int the camp D.E and is the recruiting in the reverent Ada and Marsa become friends later fall in love. A scavenger harasses Adas camp because the fact that it was built on top of an old pharmaceutical company. He wants to take over that camp for his own benefit he tries to persuade the leader of the camp to let him excavate the areas in the end it never works. In anger the scavenger Aron informs the aliens about Magnus and the biotite. During Adas 2nd mission to gather Biotite from magnus a huge horde of infected humans started gathering to get to Magnus unfortunately they were able to get on the island. Ada group was watching from the shore of the main continent not knowing what to do Marsa was the most nervous due to the fact that she was alien near biotite .The infected humans planted a large bomb destroying Magnus ,the wave of destruction was so large that it destroyed the surrounding areas including their camp the wave would have killed Ada and her group but Marsa protected them by using her clay like body making a shield also reviling she was an alien. She said her emotional goodbyes to Ada as her body disintegrate when it all over Ada’s group was left in in a barren waste land all hope was lost a large number of humans have died and their last defense against the aliens is now gone. Ada struggles with the fact that Marsa is dead and that she was an alien Main locations:' ' Havoc Dome: A dome city located in the tundra zone Magnus: The lush island full of resources and biotite D.E: An Enmity camp that’s located in the tundra zone Platform: Computers and mobile devices Why does it work?' ' Being able to use mobile devices to get the content is great because it easy and most people have at least a cellphone. Additive Comprehension:' ' In this story there is major character death every human on Magnus and the surrounding areas died that means everyone in one in the D.E camp and Marsa has died.